Paths Forged in Blood
by Nagato-sama
Summary: AU This Naruto is layered in mystery and secrets, why don't you join him in discovering what his ambitions truly are? Whether he will bring destruction or peace to the world?


**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, so on and so forth. Enjoy...

**Paths Forged in Blood**

**Chapter 1: The Traitor's Folly**

As Iruka entered the classroom the small group of would-be shinobi quickly went silent and sat in their assigned seats. He pulled the roster book from its slot on the wall already preparing to mark one Naruto Uzumaki as late when he noticed with a small degree of shock the boy in question was sitting quietly in his seat. This was highly unusual, as the blond-haired demon vessel was always late. Usually because he was pulling some outrageous prank or being a nuisance in some fashion, though Iruka could excuse him these outbursts due to his need to seek some form of acknowledgment from others. Orphaned. Hated without even knowing why. Tasked with the greatest burden, a hero's journey, yet all but exiled from anything approaching a normal life. He often wondered how the boy could have endured it all. Had he known the truth of the one he could almost call his little brother he wouldn't have worried at all, but that is a truth for another day.

Naruto being on time for once shouldn't have really come as that big a shock to Iruka, as it was after all the final day of the semester. This was the day they would all be given the preliminary test before being split into three man teams led by an assigned Jounin-sensei, so maybe even someone as distracted as Naruto realized he needed to be on time for once. Placing the book back in it's proper place he addressed the youngsters sitting in front of him. "Alright, since you are all here we will begin the exam process. When your name is called please join Mizuki and myself in the next room. We will be testing you on the Clone Jutsu."

With a nod to his associate the pair went into the adjacent room, calling out the first of the twenty-seven names to be tested. And so one by one the genin hopefuls were tested, all of them returning carrying the metal headband that signified their place as a shinobi of Konoha. One by one empty rounds of congratulations were given, as the weak bonds forged in this killing academy were utilized for perhaps the last time. Only a handful of the children in this room would ever be anything more than fodder, quickly relegated to support or other non-mission capable roles. Naruto as his eyes swept over his classmates estimated that at best nine, including himself, would ever be more than Chuunin. He inwardly sighed to himself about the pathetic state of the academy, and not for the first time. This was definitely one of the first things he would change once he became Hokage. No. Hopefully even before that. Once he was Jounin with a good standing he would definitely be able to enact some needed changes. He was as usual getting ahead of himself, but a healthy imagination and a keen eye for the future are both excellent tools for any shinobi to possess.

His thoughts upon a not so distant future were broken by the shrill cries of ignorant and naive kunoichi filling the air as Sasuke emerged from the testing room. Cries of "Sasuke-kun" grated on his nerves like a thousand rusty nails on a chalkboard, forcing horrific visions to the front of his mind. Behind reinforced bars deep within his mind blue began to give way to red. Were he not who he was he could so easily give in. That path was easy, but ultimately self-defeating. With a small degree of effort he pushed the murderous thoughts to the side. Soon he would not have to deal with their ilk ever again. All he needed was a Little patience. Lest fate be a cruel mistress and he be teamed with one of the harpies, like his beloved Sakura-chan. As if he could feel anything for someone like her.

He almost began to laugh out loud at the absurdity of that notion, despite his repeated attempts to gain her favor. She was probably going to die on her first mission, and he would be glad for it. Civilians playing shinobi had no business being genin in the first place. A building is only as strong as its foundation, and Sakura was a hollow brick at best. Pretty on the outside, might even look strong, but completely hollow on the inside. The instant any weight was put on it, it would shatter into dust. Sadly, he knew that were she on his team and such a situation were to arise he would be the first to jump into to save her worthless hide. It was truly not in his nature to abandon an ally, but that wouldn't stop him from imagining some truly gruesome ways in which she would be killed. Maybe with luck she will become more than an Uchiha groupie. Naruto doubted it, but miracles have been known to occur in this world from time to time. Maybe that was why he pretended to fawn over her, asking her to go out with him. The fool in all its magnificent glory, pining over the weakest of those he felt had a chance to even advance beyond the role of pawn.

He was broken from these macabre thoughts by the sound of Iruka calling his name from the next room. From behind him he heard a faint and mumbled good luck, from his very own stalker. Of course, it had been so soft and into the fabric of her over sized jacket that not even the two kids sitting next to her heard it. He was kind of hoping she was on his team, because their was definite potential to be exploited in one Hinata Hyugga. His Machiavellian schemes would have to be put on hold as he entered the testing room, smiling at his favorite teacher as he shut the door behind him. Throwing himself completely into the role of the fool he addressed the pair. "I am totally ready Iruka-sensei! You better believe it!"

It was at times like this Naruto truly wanted to kick his own ass, but this role had its purpose for the time-being. Soon enough he would he able to discard it, or at the very least minimize it. That was a day that couldn't arrive soon enough as far as Naruto was concerned.

Iruka smiled at the confidant declaration, while Mizuki did his best to hide the irrational hatred he felt for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki standing before him. Were he one to do such things Naruto would have smirked at Mizuki's ignorance. Did he not know just how much he changed when he looked at Naruto? Heart rate, blink rate, skin tone, subtle shifts in posture, skin tone, even the sound of his voice when he joined his associate in wishing Naruto luck. A thousand different things all of them saying the thing. This man hates you, and you know why. For not the first time he wondered just how a man as weak and undisciplined as Mizuki ever became a Chuunin, but then he remembered just how low Konoha's standards had fallen and wept on the inside. Yet another thing he would need to fix. He was truly going to be busy once he reached this stage of his ambitions.

"Alright Naruto, we need you to perform the Clone technique. Do your best." Naruto's smile was genuine as he heard the truth in Iruka's words. The expectation and the apprehension all mixing together in that way that was purely Iruka's. He didn't want to disappoint him, he truly didn't, but sadly the Clone technique is impossible for one with Naruto's condition to perform properly. The Clone jutsu created a single or numerous copy of the user, though a copy that lacked any type of substance. A distraction at best, the Clone jutsu was one of the three basic jutsu taught in the academy. Naruto would never be able to perform this version because of how little chakra it required, an amount which Naruto could successfully mold given several minutes to focus and delude his massive reserves. What use would that be in any type of combat situation though? So,he grinned as he focused chakra to his eyes, performed the small sequence of hand seals, and called out the techniques name. "Clone Jutsu!"

On either side of Naruto two exact replicas sprung into existence, with only a small amount of the customary smoke that the jutsu creates. He could see the pride in Iruka's eyes and the disbelieve in Mizuki's as he dispelled the clones. He let the chakra fade from his eyes as he held out his hand for his headband. "That was excellent Naruto, you really earned this." Naruto's grin became a thousand watts brighter as he took the offered token, turning and leaving the room to join his fellow genin in the next. He almost laughed out loud at the sound of Mizuki's teeth griding together, and his quickly stopping when Iruka turned to see what was making the weird noise. Iruka nearly face faulted when he heard Naruto's voice from the next room.

"Of course I passed dog breath, why don't you go fetch a bone or something!" He could just shake his head while smiling at his student's antics, heading to the door to stop it if things went to far. That was his role after all, and Iruka Umino wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey, don't be so confidant loser. We can still kick your ass without even trying!"A confidant 'arf' from Akamaru, Kiba's loyal canine companion followed, sitting amusingly enough inside of Kiba's jacket.

Naruto's reply was cut off from his crush's, though we have already gone over that particular lie, soul-destroying voice screaming at the pair. Though, she seemed to focus her vitriol on Naruto exclusively. "Naruto, you are so annoying!" She turned to look over at the brooding Sasuke, who was busy having a staring contest with his reflection in the window. He wouldn't lose this time. "Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Turning back to look at Naruto she saw he was gone and was now standing directly in front of her future husband Sasuke.

To the Uchiha's annoyance the dead last was staring at him. He debated just ignoring him, but there was something unsettling about the way he was being eyed by the blue eyed prankster. He also noticed that the rest of the class had gone somewhat silent as the apparent face off ensued. He smirked to himself that they just wanted to see how badly Sasuke would beat the loser's ass. A decision reached he began the assault. "What do you want loser?"

If anything Naruto's gaze seemed to intensify at the opening volley, and a few seconds went by as the class awaited the battle to begin in earnest. From the open doorway of the testing room Mizuki and Iruka watched not ready as yet to stop what was developing. Mizuki because he obviously hated Naruto and Iruka because he was curious if Naruto had finally found a way to remove the stick from the Uchiha's ass. Though, he doubted Naruto was capable of miracle on that scale.

Naruto shook his head in the affirmative as he took a step away. "I have deduced it all! Naruto Uzumaki knows your secret Sasuke Uchiha!" A confidant grin began to form as Naruto's eyes closed, giving the impression to everyone of a fox. That was of course helped by the three whisker marks on each cheek, a symbol of his status as the Kyuubi's caretaker.

Sasuke was now confused, that wasn't what he anticipated at all. Around the room he could hear whispers as his fan girls all thought some great revelation was soon to be announced, and Sasuke began to feel that most welcome of emotions. Hate. He was being made a fool of by this no-class loser, he an elite of the illustrious Uchiha clan. His fists clenched. "What are you talking about loser!" Sadly for Sasuke, his vocabulary was quite limited.

The whole classroom hung on his every word as Naruto spoke the words that would ever shatter the fan girl's dreams. "You are gay." No hatred or malice in his voice. Stated as a matter of fact, like the period at the end of a sentence. "Don't get me wrong I don't have anyt..."

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's forceful denial. "I am not gay!" He was on the edge of his desk, fists clenched and fully prepared to kill Naruto for even giving people the idea he was anything but straight. He could see the wheels spinning in the heads of his classmates, he even heard someone whisper that he could totally see that being true. Laughter, whispers, all mocking him. Mocking the Uchiha clan. Naruto was going to die! He could see Naruto begin to talk and he began to make the motion to draw a concealed kunai, but before he was able to clear his desk he watched Sakura clobber Naruto into the ground with that freakish strength of hers.

"Sasuke-kun isn't gay!" On the outside she was in rage as he continued to pummel the offender on the head for daring to say such a thing, however the Inner Sakura was silently envisioning Sasuke and Naruto kissing passionately. She squealed and Sakura stopped her rampage to suppress the blush that shot involuntarily to her face.

From his position on the floor Naruto tried to defend his position. "But Sakura-chan..." That was as far as he got before the rest of the gang of girls started in on him, as his teachers watched in horror at what Naruto had got himself into. The boys in the class said silent prayers for their fallen classmate, being careful to distance themselves lest they turn their rage on them. Sasuke simply smirked, even going so far as to steeple his fingers like that villain he saw in that one giant robot manga he read. Not that Sasuke read things like that.

Once the beating was finished, Iruka dismissed the class and told them all to meet again in two days for their team assignments. He went over to help Naruto up only to find Naruto had vanished. Shaking his head at his student's antics, he went to find the Hokage so they could go over some things. He briefly wondered where Mizuki had gone off to, but quickly put it out of his mind.

* * *

Later, in the Hokage Tower, Iruka and the Sandaime were busy in discussion about the team arrangements for the recently graduated genin. Above them carved into the rock of the cliff stood the monunment to the past Hokage, four in total. Atop the fourth, Naruto Uzumaki was currently lying down with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, merely observing with his other senses. Sounds and smells of all shapes and sizes carried upon the wind, assaulting him with their variety. It saddened Naruto that the academy barely taught any of the exercises to develop one's senses, but that would be changed in time when his goals were accomplished. He snickered at Iruka and the Sandaime's verbal exchange below him, neither aware he could hear every word they said.

There was a reason this place was one of Naruto's favorite in the entire village, and it was not entirely because of the beauty of its view or the sensations the carried wind provided. No. From this vantage he could see the ignorant civilians that scurry about as they performed their necessary tasks. Like ants, he could reach out and crush them with out a thought. From here he was as a God looking down from the heavens, fully prepared to deliver his judgement upon those that sinned against him. That he wasn't the monster they claimed him to be is the only reason he had not acted upon them. Returned their scorn and hatred with the cold, deep seated rage that pushed at him constantly.

He made no reaction as a black cat landed gracefully on the ground next to him, and he shrugged as it nudged him with an outstretched paw. He stood up with a small bit of hesitation, stretching in an exaggerated manner complete with a loud, open-mouthed yawn. Naruto looked down at the cat, which seemed to nod and then vanish in a burst of smoke. With a slight chuckle he cracked his knuckles. "Hunting season then..." In a burst of smoke, he also vanished.

* * *

Mizuki sped through the forest at a rapid pace, using his chakra to leap from branch to branch so as not to leave an easily followed trail. His original plan was to trick the demon brat into stealing the scroll for him, but then somehow he went and passed the exam. Were he half the teacher he pretended to be he would have been proud of his students progress, but instead he was pissed that his plans had been ruined. That was, until he came up with a slight revision. Using the Transformation Jutsu he took on the likeness of Naruto, and stole the scroll himself. With the information he had been given it was an easy enough task, and he made sure he was seen escaping as Naruto before he changed back. Word of the theft would spread, and a hunt for the Kyubbi brat would begin. He wished he could be there to see it when they finally caught him. Likely have Ibuki torture him till he told them where he hid the scroll. He laughed with delight at the thought.

Back in Konoha, the witness of Mizuki's theft was currently running through the village. Though, not for the reason Mizuki would have hoped. He reached a wall and with a quick bound landed on the tiled roof as a black cat. It snickered in a feline way before running off into the night.

Mizuki reached a clearing with a small hut and decided to take a short rest. That, and he was anxious to see what secrets the scroll held. As he placed the scroll down on the ground he heard the faint crack of a branch breaking, and without hesitation or pause threw a handful of kunai at the source of the sound. The thunk of metal on wood was all he heard, which could have meant a Replacement jutsu had been used. He stood ready for a minute before deciding it was probably just an animal, as he couldn't sense anything out there. He began to relax and turned to pick up the scroll when he realized it was gone. A slight sound, from his right drew his attention as a shadowy form appeared on the roof of the small shack. He instinctively reached for one of the giant shuriken on his back, but nearly lost his grip when he heard the unknown figure's voice. "Yo, Mizuki-sensei. You lost?"

Mizuki couldn't believe it. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

Naruto took a step forward causing his form to be illuminated fully by the moon, revealing to Mizuki that he had the scroll slung behind his back. "I got lost on the road of life, but apparently so did you..." He then smiled, but there was no humor there. To Mizuki it was like a predator grinning at its prey before it was to be devoured.

"I don't know how you got it, but why don't you give the scroll to me." He pulled the shuriken from his back, and his entire expression hardened. "Before I kill you..."

Naruto shrugged his head at Mizuki's attempt at intimidation his grin getting even bigger and more inhuman. "That was just pathetic. Do you even know how to project killing intent, or are you just that weak that I can't even feel it?"

Mizuki's grip tightened on his shuriken, his hatred for Naruto threatening to overwhelm his self-control. With a quick burst of speed he was on the roof in front of Naruto, whose confidant grin faded as the shuriken penetrated his chest with an outward spray of blood. Mizuki drove it further into Naruto's body, and then quickly yanked it out causing another burst of blood. He laughed as Naruto fell to his knees, coughing up blood as he desperately clung to life. Mizuki took a step back as Naruto fell to his side and smirked as a truly evil thought entered his mind. "You know Naruto-kun, you know why the people of this village hate you right? Do you want me to tell you? It's because..."

A voice from behind interrupted him. "...they are ignorant civilians, little more than cogs in the great machine that is Konoha."

Mizuki turned to see Naruto sitting casually in the branch of a tree on the other side of the clearing. "How..." He turned around to see that the roof was empty, with no trace of the Naruto he had just impaled. Nor the scroll. "Impressive, to use the Replacement jutsu that quickly. But, that won't be enough against someone of my skill Naruto-kun. You should have ran when you had the chance..."

He was off the roof and halfway across the clearing, his shuriken spinning between his fingers before he heard Naruto's voice. This time from behind him, back on the roof. "I thought you wanted the scroll..." Mizuki dug into the soft ground to stop himself, turning so he could put both Naruto's in his perpherial vision. "That really hurt by the way..." With shock Mizuki could see that the Naruto on the roof had blood covering the front of his orange jacket, but was still standing regardless. "If you don't want it, I guess I will go give it back to the old man..."

"Wait, Naruto-kun." Mizuki considered his options. "Maybe we can make some kind of deal."

A piercing laughter cut through the night, as the Naruto in the tree spoke. "Oh, you'd be willing to deal with the Kyuubi would ya?" A derisive snort. "That is so generous of you, and after you stabbed us with your little toy and everything."

Mizuki's shock that Naruto knew he was the Kyuubi's container was only momentary, but he couldn't help but feel worried. He truly had no idea what the brat was capable of, and he was completely alone. He had no intentions of meeting his contact, so there was no chance of backup. He almost laughed at himself, as he was seriously thinking that a Chuunin would need backup against a Genin. Even one like Naruto. "Die demon spawn!"

With his battlecry he hurled the giant shuriken at the Naruto in the tree, running towards him as he went through a series of hand seals. He watched the Naruto in the tree leap to the ground to avoid the thrown attack, as he took a deep breath and brought his hand to his mouth. "Fireball Justu!" A giant ball of flame burst from his mouth, burning a shallow gouge into the ground before hitting the just landing Naruto. Naruto gave a shout as he and the tree behind him were engulfed in the fireball. Mizuki paused for a moment before grabbing his second shuriken and running towards the Naruto on the roof. He wasn't sure what jutsu Naruto was using, but he was still only a genin. He was no match for him. "It's over for yo..."

The wind was knocked right out of his body by a suddent impact from behind, lifting him up and driving him into the ground. After a stunned moment of lying on the ground he slowly pushed himself up to a kneeling position, and then began to cough up blood onto the ground. Looking down he could see the point of his first shuriken sticking out of his chest, and he could hear multiple sets of footprints slowly approaching. "I am sure you don't need to be told this Mizuki-sensei, but never let your enemy get behind you..."

Mizuki turned as best he could to face the speaker, but a sudden rush of pain from his wound caused him to fall facedown on the ground into the increasing in size pool of blood. His vision began to fade as the life fled from his body, but his eyes shot open wide when he heard Naruto's next words. "Oh yeah, that scroll is fake. We switched it..." His last vision was of four figures all giving him the victory sign with their outstretched hands.

Four Narutos stood over the dead body of their fallen sensei their heads bowed, as the Naruto with the blood-soaked jacket spoke. "You were stronger than I gave you credit Mizuki-sensei." He paused for a moment before reaching down to dip a finger into the pool of blood, and then used the blood to draw seals upon the cooling corpse. "Not by much though..." He took a step back to survey his handiwork, before he raised his hand in a dismissing gesture. With a flash of smoke all four Naruto's vanished, and the seals on Mizuki's body started to glow and then ignite in a small fireball. When it cleared nothing remained but a scorched, over-sized shuriken sticking out of the ground like a gravemarker.

* * *

Preview: Naruto joins a team, and secrets are revealed. Probably a few Rank D missions as well...

Author's Note: I make no promises about timely updates, omakes, or other writer tricks to seek reviews. Leave a note if you liked it, or didn't like it. Speculate just what the hell is going on with Naruto, and where the hell I am going with this.

Revised: 1.9.08 – Mizuki encounter altered. Small detail changes.


End file.
